Episode 9691 (11th February 2019)
Plot Shona makes garbled excuses and leaves. The men text her to meet them at Nelson Street at 2.15pm. Carla thinks Roy ought to stop obsessing over the ring and to try and get some sleep. At a very loose end, Mary offers Roy help to solve the mystery but he refuses her assistance. Peter decides to take the Kefalonia job, upsetting Abi. Peter sees the effect on her it’s having and apologises. Kevin bickers again with Tyrone when he returns from the concert. Tyrone tells Dev how he’s struggling as a single parent. Shona meets the two men who hand over the package, telling her it’s the first of many. She’s stunned when they threaten Max and Lily by name if she doesn’t cooperate. None of them see that Nick has followed Shona and has witnessed the transaction. Tired of Jenny’s anger, Gemma tells her that she owes her after she and Paul smuggled Liz away in the Underworld van. Jenny agrees to give Emma a second chance. Carla gets Brian in on solving the mystery of the ring. Sally finds Abi hitting the bottle in the Rovers. Nick follows Shona back to No.8 and snatches the cocaine from her. She’s forced to come clean to him, telling him about the threats made to the children. When Carla tries to warn her about Peter, Abi has a go at her for keeping him dangling and unable to move on. Peter walks in on the argument. Emma is delighted to hear she has a job at the pub. Chesney gets upset when an unconcerned Gemma uses suggestive language in front of a listening Joseph. Jenny is forced to intervene between Abi and Carla. Peter is livid with Carla for interfering. She advises him to just get on his boat and leave. Shona summons the two men to the shop site, saying she needs two days until she can get a visiting order. But it’s a trap and Nick emerges to point out they’ve been recorded on CCTV and they are to leave everyone alone. They leave, promising revenge. Seeing how upset she is, Peter suggests to a delighted Abi that she comes with him. She happily agrees as a jealous Carla watches on. Clayton rings Shona, screaming at her for what she's done and asking if she wants him dead. Mary brings round a meal for Tyrone and Ruby to help him out. Nick tries to reassure Shona that she’s doing the right thing and that he’s going to help her through her problem. Neither is aware that David is listening on from the stairs. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *Man 1 - James Foster *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Man 2 - Anthony Phillips Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Empty shop unit *Highfield Prison - Cell *Nelson Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla enlists Brian's help in a bid to unravel a mystery involving Roy's mother's ring. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,484,331 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes